


RASPERRY BUBBLES

by AlannaBlack, noxxx



Series: Besos Mojados [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Ironspider - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Shower Sex, Starker, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Underage Sex, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxxx/pseuds/noxxx
Summary: Segunda parte de "Besos mojados", escrito en colaboración con mi esposa noxxx





	RASPERRY BUBBLES

—¿No quieres entrar? El agua está deliciosa.

—No. Así estoy bien.

Aquella voz se escuchó juguetona y sensual.

—Anda, ven. ¡Lo prometiste!

Tony suspiró. Esa deliciosa visión representaba lo más profundo y oscuro de sus bajos instintos. Aquel bulto en su entrepierna no daba lugar a dudas y sin ningún pudor, comenzó a acariciarse, estrujando su propia rigidez deseando despertar el apetito del chico. Peter lo miró mientras giraba la perilla del agua y el vapor pronto inundó el cuarto de baño.

—Tony…—sugirió con un tono que hizo que el cuarentón se acercara hasta donde estaba aquella delgada cortina de baño.

—¿Qué pasó, amor? —preguntó ansioso el millonario sin dejar de acariciar su propia erección, que era cada vez más notoria y su ansiedad se acrecentaba con cada caricia se que prodigaba a sí mismo.

—¿Me ayudas? —dijo el chico mientras se mordía el labio.

—¿Con qué, bebé? —Tony preguntó mientras empezaba a quitarse aquella camiseta que se empezaba a humedecer por el vapor.

—A enjabonarme. No me alcanzo la espalda.

Tony suspiró.

—¿Qué tan caliente está el agua? —preguntó Tony bajándose los bóxers apresuradamente.

—No tan caliente como yo. Anda, papi. Ayúdame.

Tony extendió una mano y de pronto la retiró al sentir el agua que caía de la regadera.

—No —dijo de inmediato—. Yo creo que mejor no.

Peter sonrió sin dejar de mirar aquella erección que empezaba a perturbarlo. Se humedeció los labios antes de responder.

—¿No te gusta el agua caliente? —preguntó Peter mientras comenzaba a acariciar sus pectorales y aquellos muslos delgados, pero fuertes.

—Digamos que tengo la piel sensible —contestó sin perder detalle de la manera en la que el chico se acariciaba.

—¿En serio, amor? —cuestionó el Peter mientras acariciaba el interior de sus muslos y lo que había justo en medio de ellos.

Tony se mordió el labio cuando vio que Peter se colocaba justo debajo de ese torrente de gotas calientes que empezaban a mojar todo su cuerpo. Se estaba muriendo de ganas. Miró cómo el agua escurría por aquel cuerpo tan perfecto. Las gotas de agua que quedaban sobre ese marcado y detallado torso eran una clara invitación a la lujuria, a perder el control, a dejarse llevar. Tragó saliva cuando vio que Peter cerraba los ojos al tiempo que dejaba que el agua que escurría de la regadera mojara sus cabellos castaños y que él mismo continuaba acariciándose sugestivamente. Regresó sus manos para recorrer su propio vientre con calma para, poco a poco, volver a sujetar esa erección que empezaba a surgir debajo de ese pubis perfectamente rasurado. Después, él mismo empezó a acariciar la suave piel de su glande húmedo y rosado. Tony sintió que no podía soportarlo más.

—¿Y si mejor nos vamos a tu cuarto? Puedo secarte lentamente, con la lengua…

El chico se lamió los labios y su voz tomó un tono ligeramente aniñado.

—Pero debo tomar una ducha ahora, antes de que llegue May… No me gusta bañarme en la noche.

—En ese caso podemos usar mi bañera —dijo Tony que ya se había acercado lo suficiente.

Peter se acercó hasta donde estaba Tony y con una mano mojada a causa del agua, empezó a acariciar con firmeza el pene erecto y venoso del millonario. Sonrió cuando el cuarentón gimió al sentir aquellos dedos delgados jugar con su glande y el frenillo.

—Tony… —suplicó mientras besaba al millonario.

—¿Por qué estás tan…? —Tony cerró los ojos mientras sentía el placer envolverlo poco a poco al sentir el toque de esa mano húmeda en su piel y los delgados labios juguetear con los suyos— ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con el agua caliente?

Peter apretó aquella punta casi púrpura y sin circuncidar. Dejó de besuquear a Tony para empezar a mirar con deleite las primeras gotas de aquel líquido preseminal escurrir descaradamente por ese falo que se le antojaba terriblemente.

—Porque… es deliciosa, igual que esto —contestó Peter al tiempo empezaba a lamer el cuello de Tony, despacio, recorriendo con su lengua húmeda el torso bien cincelado del mayor. Una vez que llegó hasta el ombligo de Tony, se colocó en cuclillas sin dejar de besar esa piel que se estremecía con sus besos. Peter dio un último beso al vientre bajo de Tony, para poder acercar su boca a aquel falo grande y jugoso que se le ofrecía ansioso.

Tony llevó su mano derecha a aquellos cabellos finos y delgados. Los sujetó con fuerza y arqueó la espalda cuando sintió aquellos delgados labios apresar con avidez y firmeza su polla. Peter devoró con ansia aquel grueso trozo de carne dejando escapar un gemido de placer al sentir la imponente rigidez del millonario llenar su boca. Succionó con fuerza, ejerciendo cierta presión con sus labios como si estuviera chupando una paleta. Pasó su lengua despacio, con deleite, sobre aquella punta que se erguía triunfal, saboreando aquel líquido tibio, espeso y salado. Bajó una de sus manos para masturbarse mientras se entregaba al placer que le daba devorar la piel del millonario. Comenzó a jugar con su propio frenillo mientras hacía lo propio con el de Tony. Usó sus dedos para acariciarse los testículos mientras dirigía sus labios y su lengua hacia los de su amante. Lo que hacía con la polla de Tony, lo recreaba él mismo con la suya.

No pudo reprimir un jadeo de satisfacción cuando volvió a posar sus labios sobre ese venoso y grueso falo. Lo recorrió lamiéndolo, besándolo y recreándose con el aroma de la piel mojada de Tony. Pasó ese monumento a la virilidad por todo su rostro, deleitándose con la textura suave y al mismo tiempo húmeda y pegajosa, sintiendo el morbo acrecentarse y manifestarse en su propio cuerpo. Peter solo quería seguir sintiendo la piel madura del millonario cerca de su rostro.

Lamió obscenamente desde aquella base, deleitándose con la textura de esa piel ardiente y suave, sintiendo cómo Tony jalaba sus cabellos y lo obligaba a verlo. Peter le regaló la más morbosa de sus miradas, aquella que había ensayado perfectamente imaginando un momento así. Abrió la boca para devorar completamente aquella ardiente e imponente longitud. Movió rítmicamente su cabeza, pegándose más de la cuenta hasta sentir esa gruesa polla llenarlo por completo.

Quería saciar su antojo y siguió succionando al tiempo que usaba su lengua para lamerlo, intercalando movimientos rápidos con algunos lentos. Él mismo disfrutaba a más no poder aquel momento. Se separó un poco para tomar aire y para mirar el rostro de Tony, quien lucía trastornado. Volvió a succionar, dejando de tocarse para poder acariciar los testículos y el perineo del cuarentón sin dejar de devorar la erecta piel. Sintió la ansiedad de Tony al empezar a acometer con toda su fuerza dentro de esa boca cálida y ávida de seguir dándole placer de esa forma. Con su única mano libre, clavó sus dedos en una de las caderas de Tony. Éste lo apartó suavemente. Sabía que si no lo detenía, se iba a correr antes de hacer lo que se moría de ganas por hacer.

—¿Vas a querer que te enjabone la espalda o no?

Peter asintió sonriendo. Saboreándose los labios se levantó. Tony entró y recorrió la cortina de baño para guardar más el calor. Sin dudarlo, comenzó a besar al chico, mordisqueando aquellos labios rosados y delgados que momentos antes se habían apoderado de aquella zona en la que perdía los estribos. Jugueteó de forma casi vulgar con esa lengua húmeda que momentos antes había saboreado su cuerpo. La saliva líquida de Peter lo estaba enloqueciendo.

—No me dijiste si quieres que te ayude o puedes tú solo…

—Ayúdame, porque es en serio que no me alcanzo—dijo Peter mientras hacía un puchero y miraba con aire inocentón a Tony.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, bebé.

Peter se volteó, dándole la espalda a Tony. El chico se inclinó para alcanzar el gel de ducha y lo acercó a Tony, quien ahora lo estaba sujetando de las caderas al tiempo que separaba sus muslos. El playboy bajó una de sus manos para comenzar a acariciar lentamente el perineo y los testículos de Peter. El chico jadeó complacido mientras pegaba su pecho a las frías losetas de la pared.

—¿Si me enjabonas la espalda, amor? —preguntó Peter mientras movía sensualmente sus caderas tratando de sentir la piel del millonario. Se estremeció cuando sintió la erección de Tony rozar la suave y mojada piel en medio de sus glúteos. Se mordió el labio tan fuerte que le dolió.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —preguntó Tony mientras tomaba la pequeña botella que Peter le estaba acercando. El chico jadeó al sentir la suave piel del glande de Tony colocarse entre sus nalgas.

—E-es… gel de ducha…

—Eso ya lo sé —dijo Tony mientras comenzaba a rozar aquella rosada estrechez que no había sido preparada aún.

Peter trató inútilmente de sujetarse a esa superficie fría y mojada de los azulejos y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no distraerse de ese momento. Anhelaba sentir aquella polla irrumpiendo violentamente en su cuerpo, sabía que dolería, pero quería la sensación completa.

—¿Y el lubricante, bebé? —preguntó Tony con voz rasposa.

Peter trató de girar su cabeza para ver al mayor.

—L-lo olvidé en la mochila.

Tony se acercó a morder el lóbulo de esa suave oreja enrojecida. Peter se estremeció cuando sintió que Tony introducía su lengua y la movía rítmicamente, ensalivándolo.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres que te la meta así o mejor quieres que…?

Peter levantó más la cadera. Ya no podía contenerse ante el toque de esa punta que jugaba maliciosamente con él.

—Házmelo ya, cómo sea…

La sensación del agua caliente cayendo sobre sus hombros hizo que Tony se apresurara a acatar esa orden disfrazada de súplica. Vio la espalda enrojecida de Peter y se estremeció al sentir que el chico estaba dispuesto a ser tomado a como diera lugar. Lo soltó momentáneamente para poder abrir la botellita y colocó directamente el gel sobre la espalda de Peter. Miró la espuma empezar a crearse sobre aquella piel suave y empezó a masajearla suavemente. Aun no penetraba a Peter, cuyos movimientos delataban su ansiedad.

—Tony… ya… —jadeó el chico con la voz entrecortada.

El aroma a frambuesa lleno el ambiente. Tony se pegó poco a poco y sujetó con fuerza la cadera de Peter al tiempo que sentía la insoportable calidez y resistencia de esa zona tan estrecha. Sintió con placer culposo la forma en la que Peter inconscientemente se resistía ante esa intrusión punzante.

—¡Aaah! —se quejó Peter al sentir como poco a poco Tony entraba en él.

—Shhht, tranquilo, bebé. Tranquilo… Deja que papi se haga cargo, relájate…

El cuerpo de Peter se contrajo involuntariamente y Tony se mordió el labio mientras comenzaba a tratar de seguirse abriendo camino en aquel delicado orificio que comenzaba a ceder al grosor de su falo. Sonrió cuando escuchó que los jadeos de Peter pasaban del dolor a la complacencia y que pronto aumentaban en intensidad. Supo que era hora de arreciar el vaivén tan anhelado. El sonido hueco de sus acometidas pronto se confundió con el del agua golpeando los azulejos. Tony sujetó con una mano la cadera de Peter mientras que con la otra masajeaba los restos de la espuma sobre su espalda.

Comenzó a arremeter con rapidez, con furia, con placer. Nunca lo había hecho a la hora de la ducha y menos, en la casa de su novio adolescente. Le resultaba morbosa la idea de saber que se estaba follando al chico sin haberlo preparado, que sus gemidos daban cuenta del placentero dolor que estaba sintiendo y que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él. Su piel, aunque reticente al inicio a la temperatura del agua, estaba ahora tan o más caliente que ésta.

—Tony… Tony… mmm…

El millonario acometió con mas fuerza y rapidez. Miró con infinito goce como su pene entraba y salía de en medio de esas nalgas enrojecidas y sin miramientos, siguió penetrándolo cada vez más rápido y profundo. El agua resbalaba maravillosamente por todo el cuerpo del chico y Tony se recreaba con esa vista. El aroma dulzón de las frambuesas lo excitó. Siguió entregado a su faena hasta sentir que Peter empezaba a revolverse inquieto, ansioso. Aumentó la fuerza y el ritmo, anhelando que pronto sus acometidas dieran con ese punto dulce en el que Peter estallaba.

—¿Te gusta bebé?

—¡Sí!

—¿Te gusta así, mi amor? —preguntó sabiendo que era imposible ignorar lo que acontecería después.

—¡Más, más!

—¿Así? ¿Así te gusta?

Peter no dejaba de gemir y de seguirle el ritmo. Hubiera querido tocarse, pero era más que suficiente con sentir los embates de la pelvis de Tony dentro de su cuerpo, poseyéndolo con fuerza, con furia, con desesperación.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Ahhh! ¡Tony, Tony…! ¡Me vengo, me…!

Peter no terminó la frase. Jadeó sintiendo ese cosquilleo insoportable que lo hacía perder la noción de todo y quedarse sin aliento. Sonrió satisfecho al sentir que su cuerpo se relajaba después de aquella esperada recompensa y esperó unos cuantos segundos más hasta que escuchó al cuarentón gemir detrás suyo. Se lamió los labios sintiendo cómo Tony empezaba a desacelerar el ritmo para poder sacar lentamente su polla de su cuerpo.

Peter se incorporó lentamente y Tony lo volteó. Nunca se habían besado bajo el chorro de la regadera y fue el beso más mojado que se hubieran dado en toda su vida. Peter se aferró al cuello de Tony y aunque la posición era incomoda, era perfecta para sentir la aun rígida polla de Tony rozar su cuerpo. El cuarentón rompió el beso para buscar el shampoo y colocó un poco sobre el cabello del chico.

—Cierra los ojos.

Peter obedeció y bajó sus brazos para rodear la cintura del millonario. El aroma era el mismo que el del jabón de ducha. Tony se lo había regalado y Peter había insistido en que lo usaran en su bañera. Le encantaba sentir las manos de Tony perderse entre sus cabellos, masajeándolos con cuidado y delicadeza. Esperó un poco hasta que sintió que Tony había terminado.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Peter.

—Listo.

Peter abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Tony. Le gustaba ver esas espesas pestañas mojadas. Volvió a besarlo, abrazándose a ese cuerpo tan varonil y fornido.

—¿Qué sigue? —preguntó Tony.

Peter empezó a recorrer con la mirada el torso de Tony. Llevó una de sus manos hasta uno de sus pectorales y comenzó a jugar con una de las tetillas del cuarentón. Ambos estaban relajados y sus rostros denotaban que aun querían más. Peter tomó un poco de shampoo y lo puso sobre los cabellos de Tony. La espuma y el aroma a frambuesas comenzaban a intensificarse otra vez.

—Yo creo que…

—¡Peter! ¿Dónde estás?

El chico y el cuarentón se quedaron callados cuando escucharon que la puerta del baño se abrió súbitamente.

—¡Ah, te estás bañando! ¡Creí que estabas de vago en la calle!

El rostro de Peter enrojeció y solamente atinó a abrazarse a Tony. La cortina de baño aún seguía cubriéndolos.

—¡M-May! ¡Creí que llegarías más tarde!

Tony bajó la mirada avergonzado y Peter no sabía qué hacer. La mujer empezó a hacer ruido con el espejo del botiquín mientras abría la llave del lavabo. Los dos contuvieron la respiración al sentir que el agua caliente pronto era sustituida por agua casi helada.

—Iba a regresar más tarde, pero me llamó el casero diciendo que desde hace rato escucha que el agua se estaba tirando, así que vine a ver que no se me haya olvidado cerrarle a la llave otra vez. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me fui a trabajar y en la noche que llegamos el departamento estaba mojado? No sé cómo carajos se me olvidó cerrar la llave y lo peor, que el lavabo estaba tapado por los cabellos castaño de cierto sobrino que vive en mi casa. ¿Ya vas a terminar? También me quiero dar una ducha.

Peter procuró no balbucear más de la cuenta.

—S-sí sales del baño, e-es más fácil que me apure y que te deje hacer tus cosas…

Los dos pusieron cara de susto cuando escucharon que May seguía adentro.

—Ya voy, pero también vine a cambiarme. Tengo una cita y… ¿Desde cuándo usas shampoo de frambuesas? Creí que lo odiabas. El que yo compré sigue casi nuevo y eso que siempre te acabas los míos, ¿eh?

Peter seguía temblando tanto por los nervios como por el agua helada. Tony lo abrazó. El chico tuvo que fingir molestia.

—¿Quieres que me apure o vas a seguir cuestionando mis gustos? ¡Me lo regalaron la semana pasada, además este huele mejor que el que usas!

Tony le recriminó a Peter con la mirada el hecho de que sostuviera conversaciones con ella en momentos tan íntimos como lo era el tomar una ducha. La voz de ella se volvió ininteligible.

—Tú y tus cosas raras. Deja me termino de lavar los dientes, te sales y… ¿De quién es esa ropa?

Tony puso los ojos en blanco y pegó más su cuerpo al de Peter. El momento ya era de por sí vergonzoso como para exhibirse completamente ante su tía, que era casi de su edad. El ruido de la cortina corriéndose hizo que May tirara el cepillo dental.

—Buenas tardes, señora Parker —dijo con voz cordial mientras trataba de sostenerle la mirada a la mujer sin dejar de sonreírle.

Peter no soltó a Tony y solo atinó a sonreír ante la mirada atónita de su tía, como si con eso pudiera disculparse. May volteó apenada sin enjuagarse la boca.

—Cuando terminen, cierran bien las llaves. Enjuáguense bien, creo que tienen algo de espuma en el cabello, especialmente tú, Tony. Peter, llego más tarde. Permiso.

May azotó la puerta mientras Peter miraba a Tony. Los dos se quedaron callados un instante. Peter habló primero.

—Al menos ya no te dice señor Stark. Creo que…

Tony suspiró.

—Yo pago la cuenta del agua y le compró un cepillo nuevo. Luego me dices que shampoo le gusta o si mis abogados pueden negociar con ella—dijo Tony, mientras se enjuagaba el cabello a toda prisa.

Peter lo ayudó y le extendió una toalla. Después, los dos salieron en completo silencio, no sin antes haber cerrado las llaves y sin darse cuenta de que el shampoo de frambuesas había quedado abierto en el suelo, escurriéndose. May ya no estaba. Tal vez la siguiente vez lo mejor sería tomar un baño de burbujas en la casa del millonario.

Claro, si es que May no los mataba antes.


End file.
